The invention relates to an anti-skid device having a running net which is connected to an inner and an outer fixing device at a plurality of connecting points by means of connecting elements, and having a tensioning chain which serves to shorten the circumference of the inner fixing device and runs from the inner fixing device to the outer fixing device.
An anti-skid device of the above type is known from DE 42 25 802 C2. In the known anti-skid device, the outer fixing device is formed by an enclosed side chain which is provided with guide eyelets for the tensioning chain and whose end has a hook which can be engaged in an element of the side chain. Not only are the chains of the anti-skid device connected to the outer fixing device but also, via connecting elements, a ring-shaped disc which serves to protect the rim of the vehicle wheel and comes to rest between the edge of the tire and the outer fixing device and the tensioning chain.
While the disc is detachably connected to the outer fixing device in the abovementioned known anti-skid device, it itself forms, in an anti-skid device which is disclosed in the non-prepublished, older application 197 02 815.2-16 (cf. DE 197 02 815 C1), together with a retainer ring, the outer fixing device. The retainer ring is formed in this case of a coil which is securely connected to the ring-shaped disc via spoke-like webs, the connecting elements for the running net engaging on the outer edge of said disc. The older solution provides not only the advantage of a flat design but also a possibility of accommodating the end of the tensioning chain which eliminates the risk of damage to the vehicle rim. If it is, nonetheless, not completely satisfactory, the reason for this is that turning the running net, which is desired to increase the running performance of tithe anti-skid device, is virtually impossible with it.
The invention is based on the object of remedying the certified deficiency and providing an anti-skid device with an outer fixing device which is formed by a disc and a retainer ring and which permits the running net to be turned without the connecting elements having to be separated from the outer fixing device. this object is achieved according to the invention in that the outer fixing device has a disc and a retainer ring for the end of the tensioning chain, and in that the retainer ring is detachably connected to the disc. In order to turn the running web in the anti-skid device according to the invention, the user of the device merely needs to release the retainer ring from one of the side faces of the disc and attach it again to the other side face of the disc.